A Mermaid's Love
by Artemiis
Summary: This is the story of Harry and a charactor of my own invention,Demetra Rupert. I think its an excellent romance story but if you don't like it you can blame its corniness on rageing hormones.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Here is the necessary background info about this story. Demetra Rupert and Harry potter have been going out ever since the end of 4th year. She is a chaser on the gryuphondoor quidditch team, Remus lupin's niece and also a half mermaid. I hope I didn't weird you out in just the first two lines, because I think this is really a good fan fiction. This story begins at Dumbledore's funeral. Enjoy.

Harry watched the merpeople rising in the lake, looking for one in particular. There she was, her brown hair standing out between the mass of green, she and her fellows raising their voices in a final dirge for Dumbledore. She caught his eye, and he looked away and fixed on the white tomb. Surely it was disrespectful to the dead to look at her that way, to _think_ about her in that way. But then, hadn't McGonagall said that Dumbledore would have wanted more love in the world? With a look at Tonk's newly pink hair, he looked back at demetra and smiled.

After the ceremony, Harry Ron and Hermione trudged up the dewy grounds up to gryphendoor tower. The school was almost deserted as most parents were picking up their children promptly after the funeral. Indeed, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all walking out the front door with their parents immediately.

"Hey, Ron?" said harry, offhandedly." we are practically the only boys left in gryphendoor tower."

"Mm"

"We'll have the run of the place, won't we?"

"Suppose."

"Well haven't you always wondered what the dormitory next to ours looked like? Well I reckon this is your chance to find out."

"What? And leave you in ours all alone? Not a chance mate, I can't leave you alone tonight, you know with Dumbledore, and all."

"I'm fine, and I won't really be alone."

"What? You mean you want to be alone and snog demetra? Well I need sleep too, so you'd better find a different place because I really don't want to…"

"Ron!" interjected Hermione impatiently. She spoke to him slowly as if he were an unreasonable 3 year old" Harry doesn't want Demetra in his bedroom just to "snog" her."

"Then why? Ohh!" comprehension dawned on his face and he looked bewilderedly at Harry who was looking down sheepishly at his feet.

"Well, um. I'll just take my stuff out of the room, shall I?" and with that he rushed up the staircase to the dormitory, his ears pomegranate red.

Harry turned to Hermione" thanks for telling him."

"It's quite alright." She said in a business like tone. Harry noticed she was blushing aswell"Now Harry," she implored," do be careful." Then she too rushed off to her dormitory.

Harry sighed, smileing slightly. He sank into a common room armchair and waited. Ron had once said that one person could only hold so many complex emotions before exploding. If this were true, bits of Harry would be splattering the tapestries and floor. He wanted her, he wanted this. And yet how could he, if he had not planned to stay. He also felt a dull pain of excitement mingled with fear, and he fell to wondering about Sirius and his father, and how they had felt when they were about to do what he was planning. He should tell her, before it happened. But would she still want to? His musings were dashed as the portrait hole opened and Demetra stepped through. She was wearing Jeans and he usual Chudley Cannon's t-shirt. The back of her long dark cape was soaking wet and she shivered slightly. "Harry, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," he said simply."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sit with you at the funeral. Look I didn't know Dumbledore as well as you did, but I know how you must feel. Do you want to talk?"

Harry shook his head and kissed her more fiercely than he had ever before. When they broke apart, she stared at him puzzled. He took her silently by the hand and led her up the stairs to his dormitory.

Once inside he pulled her toward him and this time she kissed back with equal pent up longing. He ran his fingers through her hair and found that it was still damp. They tumbled onto the bed, Harry was on top of her, and he brought his quid ditch roughened hand down to stoke her ivory soft cheek. She slipped her hands on his waist and tugged off his shirt and threw it to the side. She ran his hands over his chest and, taking her cue, he pulled off her shirt and bra and placed his face on her chest, murmuring her name softly. She kissed his neck and said," I love you."

"I love you too."

"Knox" they both whispered and the dormitory lights extinguished.

Harry and Demetra lay together in bed as the snitch golden morning light bathed them in warmth. She was asleep, but Harry was wide-awake. He was thinking about last night. Harry was notoriously shy with girls. Even when dating demetra, she had always made the first move. But somehow she was different last night. He had wanted to do things he had never thought of before. He wanted to run his cheek down her back to better absorb its smooth perfection, to run his fingers through her hair over and over. There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Demetra on average; she was athletic, stubborn, and daring. And yet last night, the only adjective that came to Harry's mind was"soft". Her entire body was soft and silky. But now he had to face reality. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and a quill and parchment too. He sighed and penned the following note

Demetra,

I'm so sorry I have to say this. I can no longer see you. Voldemort is evil and he preys upon the weaknesses of his enemies. You are my weakness and I will not give him the opportunity to hurt you. I'm just sorry that I hurt you first .I just couldn't leave without knowing that I was your first and that you were mine. From here I will be going to live in Godrick's Hollow, do not contact me.

Love,

Harry

He placed the note gently on the pillow beside her. Harry daringly pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled slightly and rolled completely away from him. He got dressed and packed his trunk. He lit the fire, and by the magic of floo powder was gone without a trace.

** Author's note: please stay tuned there's more to come. Tell me what you think in a review. All constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad for people to read my stories especially since its seems like its hard to access. MUCH LOVE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"'Arry! Eet has been so long!" Simpered Fleur as she kissed Harry on both cheeks, her wedding veil tickling his neck as she did so. It was a surprisingly warm valentine's night at the burrow, the location of Bill and Fleur's nuptials. Bill gave Harry a grimace, which was probably meant to be a smile, but as his face was still obscured in scars, it was hard to tell. Harry proceeded to the living room, which played host to the reception, with large wooden table spread mile high with Molly Weasly's cooking. And they're in a corner table sat Ron and Hermione. "Harry, "they squealed and Hermione engulfed him in embrace. 'How are you, Mate?" said Ron as he cuffed him on the shoulder. They sat down.

"So "said Harry"whats up at Hogwarts?"

"Oh well keeping busy, you know. I've decided I want to become a teacher, except I can't make up my mind about which subject." Hermione babbled in her hurried way.

"And they've made me quidditch captain since you left." Said Ron.

Harry noticed that to the right of him there was an extra plate of half eaten food, and an empty chair," who was sitting here?"

"It was. Ouch!" Ron turned red and started to massage his knee under the table" What did you kick me for?"

"Sorry, I slipped." Said Hermione unconvincingly, so that Harry had the notion that she had not wanted Ron to say what he was about to say.

"Excuse me sir, may i take your coat" piped a small voice from slightly under the table. Harry looked down and saw a houself staring up at him. He turned to Ron" when did you get a houself?"

"Fred and George hired them for the party."

"Oh Harry don't be silly, can't you take your own cloak to the room?"

"Hermione your not still hung up about that spew? Are you? "

"Well maybe I am. He wont is needing you sorry." She dismissed the elf and turned to Harry" The cloak room is down the hall."

"That's ok I'm fine…"

"Harry," interrupted Hermione" Go to the cloak room", she said giving him a significant glance.  
"Alright, alright!"

Once inside the room, which on any other occasion must have been Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's bedroom, Harry set his cloak down on the bed and looked up. He saw with some astonishment that he was not alone. Someone, a woman was standing with her back to him, he could see her face in the mirror she faced that lay atop the dresser. But no reflection was needed for he was sure he would know that silhouette anywhere. Her brown hair was waist length now and pulled into a loose braid and she was wearing a sapphire blue dress that would have matched her eyes.

"Hello Demetra."

Without even turning around she said" Don't talk to me, Potter."

"What?"

"I'm trying hard to keep my temper, I even left the table to avoid you, now please go away."

Harry was taken aback. Granted he had not expected her to leap into his arms, however welcome that would be, but he did not anticipate this sudden coldness. It stirred a fire in him and he replied angrily." What the hell have I done Demetra? What could you possibly have to loose your temper at?"

As soon as he said it he realized he had gone too far but he didn't care. She turned around furiously.

"Lets think about that, shall we. What could possibly make me mad! You left me Harry! You swore you loved me, or was that just so you could sleep with me? I suppose you thought using Voldemort, as an excuse would get you out of trouble. Well it bloody well doesn't! You…"

"Demetra." the rage had drained from him and was immediately replaced by shock. At first it had seemed as if nothing had changed in Demetra's appearance, but when she turned around he saw that her stomach was swollen to enormous proportions. She was pregnant. He put his arms around her and murmured into her hair"Demetra, you're…, I'm so sorry."

She pushed him bodily away" Oh don't you take credit for that, potter, don't even assume! I know you may think you are the center of every thing but you are not the father! Get over yourself!" She reached out to slap his face but he grabbed both her arms and held her at the shoulders, restraining her." Let go!" She screamed, but he wouldn't. Her breathing was heavy but he could feel the rage ebbing out of her. Her eyes to his surprise were wet and he saw she was biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying.

"Damn it Potter, Harry, I thought you knew me better. I hate it when you get all noble. Didn't you know I'd have rather faced a thousand deaths than loose you? God, now I'm getting all sappy, I promised myself I wouldn't."

Harry let go of her. His self-control was wavering; he let go of her and instead reached a finger to her cheek to wipe away a tear. He couldn't stop himself; he began to caress her face, tracing her features with his fingers and knuckles.

"Stop," she said feebly her voice muddled with sobs" Please don't, Harry you're making it very hard to hate you."

Without logic, relying on sheer instinct of the moment, he cupped her chin and started to raise her head to receive his kiss.

"And besides," she breathed, when they were centimeters apart,' what would voldemort think?"

Her words brought him back to his senses and he backed away. She was sitting on the bed he hand on her stomach" No, I was being stupid. It was really brave and decent of you to, to do what you did so I wouldn't get hurt. I respect you for that." Her moods seemed to change very rapidly for now she was grinning at him" So Harry what have you been up to?"

He could not believe that she could be so casual, without even a slight explanation as to her condition. "I think I need to know what you've been up to as well."

"Whatever do you mean?" she said teasingly.

"Demetra, who's the father?"

She took a deep breath, the smile slowly fading from her lips interchanged by a grim smirk  
"Draco Malfoy."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha-ha! My first cliffhanger, my mom must be so proud. Stay tuned for chapter 3 it gets juicier, trust me. As I only have access to the Internet on weekends you might have to wait a while, but rest assured, it'll be worth it. Thanks to all who reviewed, but I really do need more. Hugs! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. I PROMISE ON THE GRAVE OF JOHN LENNON THAT ILL BE MORE CONSISTENT. STILL I HOPE MY PREVIOS CLIFFHANGER LEFT YOU RIDDLED WITH SUSPENSE!**

Harry was shocked. he felt as if a bludger had collided with his stomach and knocke the wind out of him.

Without noticing he let his mouth hang open. Demtra in a grimly playful gesture reached over and closed it.

"What?"

Demetra looked into his eyes and sighed"When you left i needed something to take distract me. I was staying at headquarters and they kept going on about finding Malfoy and sdomehow reqruiting him, because they could trell that he was powerful, but fearful of the dark lord. I asked if i could take the mission. They said no." She gave him a halfhearted sly smile,"so naturally i went anyway. I ran away and using the tips the Order had compiled i found him,and"she sighed gesturing to her stomach;"he found me."

"You mean?"

"he raped me, yeah" Demetra replied in a no nonsense manner,"It must have been the best bloody revenge he ever had. Revenge for all those times I cursed and hit him. The sodding git is lucky that he wiped my memory, because i honstly would have killed myself if i had to l.ive with the memory of ,that."

Harry suddenly had a quiet appifany"But Demetra, if he wiped your memory then how do you, know he ..."

"When the order found me,with Malfoy long gone of course, they did a medical exam and found out I was pregnant. I had bruises in all the right places and besides, it was a full 2 months since we.." It was her turn to trail off now and she looked away and set to fiddleing with the end of her braid. Casting around for a brighter subject Harry said"So have you been going to Hogwarts,then?"

"oh yes, the staff have all been great about,me. Oh and earlier this year a quidditch scout came to our first match and drafeted me onto the Chudley Cannons."

"Demetra,its what you've always dreamed of!"

She smiled grimly"Yeah but as soon as i started to, you know show,"she indicated the bulge under her dress"They withdrew their sponsor ship. Just as well, i doubt the make a broom big enough to fit me." She laughed but it made a hollow gloomy sound as it echoed against the bedroom walls."But enough about me,whats up with you ,Potter?"

"I've found all 4 horcruxes." He said casually leaning back. He immediately searched her face for a reaction, he craved to shock her as much as she had shocked him. And indeed it was his turn to close her gaping mouth. With a smile he started on an hour long description of his horcrux discovery.Demetra as always was the perfect audience, she gasped and laughed in all the right places. When he had finished she cast a look at the stars outside the window.

"I'd better go, i'm catching the train back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Accio cloak!"

Her black cloak zoomed toward her. As Harry helped her into it he asked"who are you staying with tonight?"

"I'm staying at uncle Remus's. He keeps badgering to live with him and(she added jokingly) Auntie Tonks when the baby is born but as i told you, I can take care of myself."

They walked out of the burrow and down the hill a little.Harry said"How are you getting home?"

"portkey"she replied gesturing to an empty soda bottle laying right in front of them on the lid of a trashcan.She reached out her hand,"it was good to see you again ,Potter, I mean Harry." Ignoreing her attempt at a handshake he took her hand and pulled her into a hug. For a glorius moment it was as if they were 16 again. That moment was shattered by a sudden pressure below Harry's ribcage. He recoiled looking at Demetra in a puzzled way. She was laughing so hard she had to grip the trash bin for support. Touching her belly she said"the baby just wanted to say hello." And with that she touched the bottle and was once again out of Harry's life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; I BEG YOU ALL TO EXCUSE THE TYPOS. UNFORTUNAELTY I AM ON PROBABLY THE ONLY COMPUTER IN THE WORLD WITHOUT A SPELLCHECK. I JUST HAD TO GET THIS STORY POSTED TO AS NOT TO LOOSE MY REVIEWERS. KEEP READING, THE FINAL FACEDOWN IS COMING SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

An hour later Harry lay in bed thinking about the events of that day. But, curiously enough, he could not remember a single detail of the wedding, or the reception. His thoughts were once again locked on Demetra. It had been good to see her, shocking yes, but good. From the first time he met her at Hogwarts , before they were anything else, they had been the best of friends. Maybe, when this was all over, he thought,we could be friends again. But he knew he was kidding himself. He knew he could never be just Demetra Rupert's friend ever again. Which was probably why everytime he closed his eyes he had hellish visions of Malfoy and Demetra. They of course had been enemies from the start, Demetra was right, it would indeed be the perfect revenge. He kept seeing Malfoy fingering her,hurting her,using her and laughing. His eyes shot open. Harry rolled out of bed got a book and attempted to combat the bad dreams with good memories. But as Harry dozed, a new nightmare took the old one's place.

Harry was voldemort. It wasn't the first dream he had seen from this vantage point, so he recognized his position instantly. He was treading with meanacing softness down the hard wood aisle of a white chursch with black and red stained glass windows. Through the darkness he could see 50 odd death eaters in a huddleded mass around the altar. They parted and bowed as their master passed. His snakelike eyes rested on a kneeling figure in the middle of the altar, who was illuminated by a patch of moonligt dripping from the skylight. It was Demetra, bound with magical rope and stareing insolently up at the dark lord. Harry tried desperatly to open his eyes , to wake up, but,as was Voldemort's plan, he was forced to watch. Out of his mouth came the high evil voice he had heard so often."Ah, Demetra Rupert. What an honor. Is this the nosy little wench you were telling me about, Draco?" Malfoy stepped away from his father's side,"Yes my lord, only she was a bit smaller then." The death eater's laughter rang like rusty bells in the silence of the church."Now , now Draco, where are your manners?" said Voldemort with a sneer."She is powerful, I can tell. Lets see if she can be persuaded. Bow before your master, girl."

Harry watched as Demetra slowly inclinded her head and spat defiantly on Voldemort's shoes. In an instant every deatheater's wand was placed ate her neck. In the same oily, vicious voice Harry said"There is no need for all of you. We don't want to kill her just yet. But perhaps a little dose of pain from an old friend. Severus, come foreward." Harry saw Snape point his wand at Demetra, and with a sickening hint of a smile he yelled,"CRUCIO!" Demetra screamed so loudly, that it woke Harry up.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry was halfway into his robes and invisibilty cloak befor his common sense cought up with his adrenaline. This had happened before. Voldemort had dangled a loved one in front of him before. And the last time he did,Siris had died, because of Harry's need to "play the hero". He took a breath to calm himself, and then patiently threw floo powder into the fireplace, murmmering"the home of Remus Lupin" befor plunging his head into the green flames. He was surprised to see his ex defense against the dark arts teacher stareing intently into the flames, as if he had been waiting for him. His face was pale as he spoke to Harry's disembodied head"Oh Harry, thank goodness. I was just about to contact you. Harry, tell me the truth, is Demetra there, with you?"

"No"

"Please be honest, Harry. I know you two left the party together."

"No, I just walked her out." Harry said , somewhat annoyed at Lupins mistrust."She's not here, but I know where she is, I had a dream."

"Well where is she?" Lupins voice raisind an octave in his mock calm.

"I saw her in a white church."

Remus Lupin's composure melted,and for the first time ever Harry heard anger and frustration in his usually mellow voice, and Harry was reminded that he was not the only one who cared for Demetra."Dammit, Harry, there are about a thousand white churches in the world! How are we supposed to.."

But Harry interrupted him"I know where this one is. Its right here in Godrick's Hollow!"

"Oh , well then,"said Lupin, calming ever so slightly"wait for us at your place, Harry. I'll contanct the Order and have them down ther shortly."

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Harry , no!"

But it was too late, Harry was already out the door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:OOH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! MAKE SURE TO STAY TUNED. SPECIAL THANKS TO LITTLE FLOWER, WHO IS THE ONLY FREAKING ONE WHO REVIWED MY LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE USE THE THREE R'S. READ REVIEW AND REFER! LOVE YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**Thanks for reviewing, ok its finally here, the final hp TR face off. Buckle up.**

Harry opened the doors of the church, still under the invisibility cloak and crept to the altar where Demetra sat in the shadows. Slowly he crawled behind her and placed his invisible hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she squirmed. Harry whispered into her ear" it's me, don't say anything." She relaxed but said nothing. He removed his hand and set to untying her bonds." Demetra,"he whispered again "take the invisibility cloak and apparate away from here!" She turned her head and shook it ever so slightly, no. Her previous vulnerability had evaporated and the stubbornness Harry both loved and hated was back again. But this was not the time." I'm serious!" he hissed, squeezing her hand. In answer she grabbed Harry's wand out of his hand and yelled"accio wand." As her wand zoomed into her hands the Death eaters turned to face them. Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and ran to her side. Voldemort looked over and smiled. "Ah, Potter, nice of you to come by. I see occlumency is still one of your weakest subjects. Here you are, but this time Potter you will not come out. Avada!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted dodging the killing curse, which instead hit a marble statue in the face and reduced it to rubble.

"Come now, Potter you are completely outnumbered," drawled Lucius Malfoy "All you have for protection is your fat little girlfriend here." He motioned to the spot where Demetra had been standing moments before."Sectra brando!"screamed a voice from nowhere. Deep gouge marks spelling the initials DR appeared bloodily on Malfoy's cheeks. He squealed in pain and clutched his face. Demetra flung the invisibility cloak off" The fat little girlfriend sends her love, Malfoy," she said tauntingly. Completely forgetting the danger surrounding them Harry turned to her in complete admiration" I love you."

"How touching. Baby potter wuvs her." simpered Bellatrix Lestrange in her trademark baby voice"Crucio!" This time the spell hit its mark Harry hit the ground in pain and an all out duel ensued, Demetra cursing any death eater that approached Harry until he regained consciousness. Back to back they thwarted some death eaters. When it seemed as if all was lost popping sounds throughout the church hailed the order members apparating in their midst. But Voldemort was not to be deterred. "I have waited too long for your blood Potter,"  
he hissed shooting a curse over the top of a pew." Well you'll just have to wait a tad longer then, "taunted Harry, ducking the violet curse, though it grazed his cheek making it bleed.

"Face it, Potter, you will die tonight!" Said Voldemort, lazily charming a statue of a saint to beat upon Harry again and again." This time you have done everything wrong! You cared to much for that stupid girl so you were lured here and you are getting weaker by the minute," he cackled and hit Harry Square in the chest with a freezing jinx, Harry's body froze in every place but his mouth." The better to hear you scream,"Voldemort sneered" At last, Harry Potter, I have you completely at my mercy. And I do not intend to make this, quick and painless, Crucio maximus!"

Harry's entire body was riddled with pain, from his scalp to his toe nails, and he screamed in agony."Nagini, you don't know how sweet that sound is to me,"Voldemort said stroking the head of his enormous snake. Something in Harry's brain clicked. The snake. The last horcrux. Demetra ran over after hearing Harry scream, and at the same moment as he did, registered the importance of the snake. She was behind voldemort who continued to taunt and curse Harry. Muttering "Saberesque" below her breath her wand transfigured into a short dagger. Demetra plunged the dagger into the back of the snake's head and body over and over until it fell down dead. Voldemort seemed not to notice but even as Demetra and Harry watched he changed. From immortal into mortal before their eyes. His eyes resumed their original shape and color, and his skin was no longer as serpentine. Voldemort was gone and Tom Riddle stood before them completely unaware. But still as powerful and deadly. He pointed his wand at Harry" and now the moment that was denied me so many times before." Demetra pointed her own wand at Harry and used the only nonverbal incantation she had mastered. Riddle raised his wand"Avada.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed at Riddle pointing his wand at him. The flash of green light collided with Riddle and he fell. It was Harry's first and most important unforgivable curse. The passionate malice he had worked up over 17 years gave the spell the power to succeed. With a bewildered look in his eyes Tom Riddle fell to the ground, never to rise again. A silence fell over the entire church. The death eaters turned just in time to see their master die. Suddenly there was the popping sound of many death eaters disapperated on the spot. Lupin raced toward Harry, as did the other members of the order of the Phoenix. They stood there in astonishment, looking at the body. "I never thought I would see the day," growled Moody, both his magical and real eye clouding with moisture. Professor Maconigal stepped forward and pointed her wand at the body,"verificus,"she said shakily. Black steam emitted from the body." He, he really is dead," she said her voice cracking. The watching crowd was still for a moment and then erupted in loud cheers embracing one another and laughing loudly. Harry was pulled into so many hugs and kissed so many times that he felt limp from affection and relief. Soon they all dissaparated to spread the news and to celebrate. Two members took the body with them. Harry looked around. Only Demetra remained. Her face was scratched and one of the straps of her dress was ripped, but she was smiling. They hugged." Are you alright?"Harry asked when they broke apart.

"I've never been better!" She said,"Oh Harry you knew this would happen sooner or later, I'm so sorry. The portkey I used to get home was a trap it took me here. You could have been killed, and it would have been my fault, I'm so sorry."

Smiling weakly at her he said, using her own words against her" I'd rather face a thousand deaths than loose you."

She chuckled softly. "Is the baby alright?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach. He felt a reassuring kick and sighed." I can't wait to tell him that his mother spit on the dark lord, branded Lucius Malfoy, killed the horcrux, and saved my life, all when 9 months pregnant." She grinned and they moved closer, so close they were but a breath shy of a kiss. A drawling voice said" It's a pity you won't live tot tell him, Potter."Draco Malfoy stepped out behind a statue, his wand at the ready."Expelliarmus!" he shouted and both Harry and Demetra's wands flew into his hands


End file.
